Winx club get frozen
in this episode the winx club go to a coronation and find the queen has ice powers and they try to get summer back before hans and the spidex can kill elsa to be king and rule arendelle, vrak then become one of the main villains of the series( the quoation marked sentences in the plot and transcript are from disney frozen) plot "Elsa, princess of Arendelle, possesses the ability to create ice and snow. One morning, while playing, she accidentally injures her younger sister Anna. The king and queen seek help from trolls, who heal Anna and remove her memories of her sister's magic. In order to protect Elsa and keep her powers a secret, the royal family locks themselves away in their castle. Elsa, afraid of hurting Anna again, spends most of her time hiding in her room trying to gain control of her powers, creating a rift between the two sisters through their adolescence, which is further strained after their parents die at sea during a storm." Three years later, the winx club(along with falconer,tracker,leanbow,ninjor) are going to Arendelle to celebrate Elsa's and daphne's coronation ceremony(see roxy's alterane dress in her outfits and draco's in his outfits) draco brought chirp since pod and glider were fast asleep Daphne coronation.jpg|daphne's coronation dress Roxy coronation dress.jpg|roxy's coronation dress bloom coronation dress.png|bloom's coronation dress stella coronation dress.png|stella coronation dress flora coronation dress.png|flora coronation dress tecna coronation dress.jpg|tecna's coronation dress musa coronation dress.png|musa's coronation dress aisha coronation dress.png|layla's coronation dress . Among the dignitaries is the Duke of Weselton (which is usally misspelled as weaseltown), a tradesman who wants to exploit the kingdom for profit, dr nefarious which has been ordered by prison retorn to be with the winx club for him to be officially reformed and be on parrol (also because his malfunction has been getting annoying there) the four lords tar. rantulius, frog, madrel derk, mechabgles and menfrel few(who are actully tarantulus,vrak,admiral malkor,Creepox and mechanicles in disguise) duke karv(who is the real vrak in disguise) and squillium who the whole team including nefarious imeditily hate for his voice and unibrow (which nefarious finds silly on him) and also thought liger zero should be in gold armour asterix and obelix then try to chage his mind of think of being on The right side. Excited that the castle's gates will finally open to the public, Anna explores the town and meets Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, with the pair quickly developing a mutual attraction for each other and brought a new liger zoid and some screechers along also with his loyal warriors. daphne and Elsa's coronation goes off without incident, and the two sisters begin to bond again at the reception. During the reception, Hans proposes to Anna, who hastily accepts. Elsa, however, refuses to grant her blessing on the marriage, setting off an argument between the sisters(which squilliam makes worse without lord brag) while outside black liger was making liger zero sick, which culminates in Elsa's abilities being exposed to the guests and causing liger zero to barf out ice from his mouth. Panicked and embarresed, Elsa and liger zero flee, inadvertently unleashing an eternal winter on the kingdom in the process. Free of her secret and far from Arendelle, they builds themself an ice palace and unknowingly brings to life her and Anna's childhood snowman, Olaf. Anna and the winx club including nefarious and squiilium sets out in search of Elsa, determined to return her to Arendelle, end the winter, and mend their relationship. While getting supplies, they meet mountain man Kristoff and his reindeer Sven. Anna convinces Kristoff to guide her to the North Mountain in search of her sister, they are then attacked by uruk hai and wolves enroute, after they escaped the wolfs, the group encounters Olaf who leads them to Elsa's hideaway, while traveling dr nefarious reveils that tarantulus rigged the detonator to blow faster thean 60 seconds, and that he engaged the teleporter to prison retorn and that dr nefarious has researched magic and the dragons flame and found that the dragons flame can not be removed from its owners, which the others look impressed on him doing his(homework). Anna and Elsa are reunited, but while Anna tries to persuade her elder sister to return, Elsa still harbors fears of hurting Anna. Elsa becomes agitated by squliiums contius butting into the song for no reason and talking outloud and accidentally strikes Anna in the heart with her powers. Desperate to get Anna to leave, Elsa creates a giant snow creature that throws them out. As they flee, Kristoff notices that Anna's hair is turning white, and decides to take her back to his adoptive family of rock trolls, but on the way they are attacked by a dragon snotlout calls ice storm, but they manage to evead him. "There, Grand Pabbie reveals that Anna's heart has been frozen, and unless it's thawed by "an act of true love," she will become frozen solid forever. Kristoff bringing Anna races back to Arendelle, believing a kiss from Hans will save her," squillium then goes off getting his head frozen, back with elsa chirp seem to have stayed behind and gave elsa a hair pin that daphne wanted to give to her. Meanwhile, Hans and vrak, who had gone on a search for Anna, encounters Elsa and brings her back to Arendelle after she is knocked unconscious during a fight with vrak where he knocks the chandelier above her head down, shackling her in the dungeon for her own protection. Hans pleads with Elsa to undo the winter, but Elsa admits she is unable to control her powers, as hans leaves vrak starts to taunt her with a verse of his own, when he leaves, the two spirits of the liger zero appear and tell her that she must give her powers to the others. the winx return to arendelle and hook fang shoots squllium out of his mouth, and falls in some When Anna is reunited with Hans and begs him to kiss her to break the curse, Hans refuses and leaves Anna to die, revealing his true plan of marrying Anna to seize control of Arendelle's throne after he eliminates Elsa and joined tarantulus gang and "Hans lies to the assembled foreign royals that he and Anna were married just before she died as a result of Elsa's powers, making him the ruler of Arendelle. Hans charges Elsa with treason for the killing of Anna and sentences her to death" however after hans left dr nefarious and clank explained that if he kills elsa it would cause a snake tounge skull cloud to form in the sky which the duke of weselton ignores claiming their bluffing, the are then seen in the forest with kristoff trying to change his mind, mickey then tells them of a small robotic bug he found in the cave that was on anna;s neck, they then realize they were being tracked, but don't know from who and draco went to the fjor to keep an eye on the palace, chirp who had be following vrak and hans for a while saw the troops preparing to blok elsa if she tried to escape and went after them, he then bites hans general in the nose and he gets a broken leg, draco(who saw the comotion) managed to bloke his attack and knock him out , elsa who had escaped regain the snowflake which vrak took while she was unconcious from patch who had also escaped, and tossed it at the winx to give them the power of ice, they try to get ot the palace to help, but they then sees werewolves,beast people,and hans warriors emerging from the gates of arendelle who have been tricked by the real vrak, to attack an ice army made by elsa to save her, then the army of legends arrive to support starting the battle for Arendelle. they kill all the remaining beast and creepox and malkor, whiel dr nefarious deals with tarantulus, Olaf finds Anna and reveals Kristoff is in love with her and olaf see's him coming for her, through the battle, after a werewolf rams through the window, but as they ready to get to krisoff, maar starts to attack with ice powers, and haunting anna of him being there when they were kids, and scaring her more, but another werewolf smashes the wall, allowing them to escape. The two then travel together onto the fjord to find him as the battle continues in the background. Hans and vrak confronts Elsa and tells her Anna is dead because of her actions. In Elsa's despair, the storm immediately stops, allowing liger zero who giving the power of ice armour earlier by elsa to attack black liger and giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to reach each other. However Anna, seeing that Hans and vrak are about to kill Elsa, gives one last look to Kristoff and the winx, then throws herself between the two and subsequently freezes solid, blocking the blow and (seemingly) kills vrak. As Elsa grieves for her sister, Anna begins to thaw; her decision to sacrifice herself to save her sister constituting an "act of true love." (while having kowlaski confused for a while and then walking off a little) "Realizing love is the key to controlling her powers, Elsa is able to thaw the kingdom and even provides Olaf with the means to survive outside of winter by creating a snow flurry over his head" and makeing chirp an ice cast for his leg, hans then comes to, and is punched in the face by anna, and falls into the water with vraks dead body. Hans and the black liger remains are sent back to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle and for hand to deal with his twelve elder brothers, the Duke is told that Elsa has cut off trade with Weselton, squillium is frozen in ice in order for him to be quiet for elsa also saw him annoying including the unibrow, draco and dr nefarious shake hands as a truce for thier rivalry ended. Anna and Kristoff share a kiss, cacofonix sings a song of the defeat of spidex and the two sisters reconcile on an ice rink made by elsa, with Elsa promising never to shut the castle gates again(lyrics for love conquers all for song below), then tarantulus (severly damaged by dr nefarious) returns to his lair being the only survivor,but is then killed by vrak, claiming their is a change of leaders he then leaves to his new fortress and have his coronation as the new king of evil. subplot while the rest of the movie goes plankton folowed them, when they arrived at arrendele he was ploting to rule arredale, despite being small and trying to dodge being stepped on, when elsa made an eternal winter he got frost bite and was frozen for a few seconds, then tried to reach daphne's crown but is almost eaten by chirp, then is then smashed under mashmellow, and is then underwater when elsa thawed the ice, and is then seen trying the dodge the skaters and yelling " watch where your skating you idiots theres a person here.", but is then smashed by dr nefrious, thinking it was cyclop bug. transcript 'chapter 1: do you want to build a snowman' 'chapter 2: elsa and daphne's coronation' 'chapter 3: elsa's secret is know and let it go' 'chapter 4: the hunt for elsa' 'chapter 5:the return,battle, and return of summer to arendelle' 'epilouge' the ships are seen leaving arendelle, and hans thrown in a cell with the pieces of the blackliger dropped. "french digritenty:i will return this scoundrel to his country, we shall see what his tweleve big brothers think about his behavior. alex: oh i bet he will be in some trouble he. "kai:arendelle thanks you my lord. duke of weselton:this is unexceptable i say,(bugs bunny: yeah it is) i am a victim of high fear,(bugs bunny: no your not)i've been dramatised terribly,(bugs bunny: no your not.) ah, my neck hurts, is there a doctor that i can see bugs,(bugs bunny: eh, no doc's duke.)no, eh i demand to see the queen, by the lord god! "kai: oh i have a message from the queen, arendelle will hence forth and forever no longer do buinsness of anysort, with weaseltown. "duke of weselton: weselton, its weselton. bugs bunny: weselton, weaseltown, big deal. daffy duck: that i can agree with bugs as long as it works obelix is then seen with a ice menir with squllium in it. asterix: ahaha you know he looks better in ice, especially since elsa found him annoying as well. getafix: yes and him being in there for a week of two, will surely teach him a lesson, and now that summer has return and the twins are toghether, this is a coronation that will not be fogotten easily. bloom: yeah but i don't think vrak really died, and he might still be alive. daphne: yeah, that one that was killed is probably a decoy, but im sure vrak well lay low for a while. gonzo: yep, but at leat we will be ready for he does next and at least what elsa did more with his frozen head, earlier. bloom: both true. hiccup: and that she also made chirp as ambassador of celtonion and the ice cast healing his legs she is nice huh. snotlout: yep, showing elsa that love is more stronger. gobber: just so you all know that it touches my heart, thoses two are back toghether,(sniffle) i love happy endings. dr nefarious: how can this be happy, i'm still here with you guys, and i'm going to... draco: okay, okay, just calm down, and i think its time we have a truce for our rivalry to be over, and go on with our lives(he then gives chirp to flora and raises his hand for a hand shake) qwark:draco's right, for the sake of our adventure and drama, we must set aside our petiscabbles, and shake hands in freindship.(he does the same hand, and dr nefarious begins to do the hand shake.) dr nefarious:(shaking draco's and instead of qwarks) a truce. daphne: you really are becoming like father. draco: yep. qwark:(walking with the others) what was wrong with my hand? camera the then turns to anna and kristoff "anna: okay,okay here we are,(noticing kristoffs blindfold is still on) oh,(seeing a new sled) i owe you a sled. "kristoff:are you serieous. "anna; yes, and its the latest model. "kristoff:no, i can't except this. "anna: you have to,no returns, no exchanges, queen orders,she's made you the arendelle ice master and deliverer. "kristoff; what, thats not a thing. "anna:yes it is,and it even has a cup holder,do you like it? "kristoff:like it, i love it,hahaha i could kiss you,i could i mean i like to,may i may we,i mean may we, wait what.(anna then kisses on the cheek. "anna:we may(they then kiss on the lips.) cacofnix is then seen singing his song camera then goes to olaf enjoying summer. "olaf: summer, hehehe(noticing some flowers) oh hello(he then sniffs the flowers and sneese) daffy duck:(o.s) gesundtiet sven then eats the carrot and then spits it back on to olaf. "elsa: are you ready? "evreyone: yeah ( elsa then turns the floor into an ice rink, and everybody has a good time.) julian: look at me i'm skating(hits a wall)(o.s) into a wall. "anna:i love the open gate. "elsa: were never gonna close them again(she then turns anna shoes in ice skates) "anna: oh elsa there beautiful but you know i don't skate... "elsa: come on, you can do it. "krisstoff: look, elk and pachyrhinosaurs coming through. "anna: i think i got it, ithink i got it, don't got it, don't got it. "olaf: heys guys. "anna: hey olaf. draco then starts to sing this song they the continue to skate as the camera zooms out. dr nefarious:(o.s) ehh a cyclop bug. plankton:(o.s) oh. french narrator: meanwhile. tarantulus is seen limping back to his fortress, bleeding badly, and severly injured. tarantulus: my troops.......destroyed.......my men.....destroyed......(seeing his lair destroyed) my lair..... destroyed.... they will pay.... they shall pay with their lifes. ???????: thats what you think. tarantulus:who said that?(an arrow then hits him, and another and another and another, until he falls down, vrak and lurtz then appear.) lurtz:(as the music begins)so what do we now, my lord vrak. vrak:(as the music increases) simple, we have work to do. he is then seen in the throne room, with shockwave holding a crown shockwave: by the shadown and evil in this chamber i crown you king of all evil, hail king vrak. the villains in the room sing this song. subplot transcript this sub plot transcirpt has you know what planktons says plankton:(following the winx.) hahahahahaahhahaha this wil be as easy as pie for once i have the rings i will be a king of EVERYTHING. all hail plankton, ALL HAIL PLA(he is then stepped on) why does this always happen in the moment by zeus plankton:(in the scen he gets frozen) boy is that queen cold as......(he is the frozen for a few seconds.) ice, hey what happned? plankton (almost having daphnes's crown): now with that crown i will,(draco then puts the crown in a box for safe keeping) no no no no stop hey. planton: okay now that i have reached them i will,(seeing marshmellow) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, giant snow monster!(he is then stepped on) plankton:(back at the harbour) phew,now then once i have their rings i will,(seeing the ice melt) oh no not again ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(falls in the ice) this is getting annoying here! plankton(ice rink) now then to get that bag and woah(dodging draco and roxy skating) watch where you going you two i am standing here! dr nefarious: ehhh a cyclops bug plankton(underfoot) oh. Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes